Needing you
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO "ANYTHING FOR YOU"! Not giving summary because i dont wanna give it away. lol


Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well I did it, just like I said I would! The first chapter of the sequel to 'Anything for You' is here! I hope you like it! I don't own any bleach characters! The story line is mine though so hands off!

--s2--

Ichigo's POV

I'm so tired. I didn't get to sleep until 3:30 in the damn morning. Why must hollows always come at odd hours of the night? It's ridiculous! I'm taking the day off. I need to sleep and do absolutely nothing. My whole body aches because of all the stain I put it through. Maybe I should take a nice hot shower and then lay back down.

With a small grown I made myself sit up. I stop suddenly at the sound of a soft moan. Looking at my left side I saw Uryuu shifting in his sleep. I smiled. Uryuu is so adorable when he's asleep, all snuggled up in a ball and resting his head on a pillow he's holding desperately close to him. It must be early; this guy is an early riser.

Carefully, not wanting to wake my Quincy up, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I close the door, but didn't lock it. Uryuu's my boyfriend, if he came in it wouldn't be like he hasn't seen everything already. I turned on the hot water and took of all my clothing. I got in the shower and aloud the nice scorching water rain down on my bare and sore body. I feel so relaxed. I rubbed the back of my neck and felt something. There's a small bump there. A bug bite, I guess. I grabbed the soup and started to wash myself head to toe.

"Ichi…" I heard Uryuu's tired voice call me. The door to the bathroom squeaked telling me where he was.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. "It's not even eight yet."

I rinsed all the soup off me and grabbed a towel to put around my waist before I stepped out of the shower. Uryuu was sitting on the counter rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in a child like matter. I love it when he just wakes up. He isn't that stubborn, prideful, Uryuu Ishida that everyone else sees. Instead he's this… this… there are no words to what he is! Whatever it is, it makes me smile and that I don't do very often.

I walked over to him. With a yawn he said, "You woke me up…"

Chuckling, I hugged him. "Sorry." I apologized.

He pushed on my chest trying to escape me. "Ichigo, you're all wet."

I held him tighter. With a smirk I said, "Yeah, so?"

"You're getting me all wet. Let go..."

"But, I don't want to."

"Ichigo...!" His voice squeaked as I picked him up in my arms. I gave him a suggestive look. He moaned, "I'm too tired, Ichigo."

I made a fake pout. "Awe," He has to be such a woman. He has to be in the _'mood'_ in order to have sex. Still I have to try. "Why not?" I licked his ear with high hopes he would give in. Sadly I was rejected.

"Ichigo! No!" He struggled a little more and I finally released him.

"Fine…" I sighed. "At least come back to bed with me." I took off my towel and dried off my hair. I noticed a small blush creep up on Uryuu's face. Throwing away the towel I walked back to the bed, with nothing to cover me with if you didn't catch that tiny detail. I got into bed and tossed a blanket over me, when I looked back at Uryuu he was shaking his head.

"I have things to do, Ichigo." He told me. "And since I'm up, no thanks to you, I better get them done now." He started his way to the closet to pick out some clothes.

"Now…?" I repeated. "I don't see why you have to do them now…" I lay down and yawned. "You have all day to do everything."

"No, I don't." He threw something and it landed it on my face.

Picking the object up, I glanced at it. "Swim shorts…?" I questioned.

"Yes," He answered. "We're going to the beach today. Inoue asked if we would come and I told her we would." He took out his clothes and his swim shorts and started to get dress. "Your family is coming too. They're picking us up at ten. We--"

"Wait, wait," I interrupted. "My dad is coming??!"

"Yes…" He looked at me after he discarded his shirt. "Is that a problem…?"

"Have you met my dad?" I asked.

"He's not that bad. He's nothing compared…" He trailed off leaving me wondering.

"Compared…?" I leaned up on my elbow concerned.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then turned away from me and said, "Never mind… Forget I said anything." He finished dressing and walked out of the room before I could say anything.

I thought about what he had said. My dad isn't bad compared to… who…? Or what? _His_ dad? Come to mention it, Uryuu never talked about his father. The only one I know about is his grandfather. That's probably the only one anyone knows about.

We're leaving at ten and its seven now. I have time to sleep and ask him about his dad later. I nodded to myself and flopped onto the pillow and fell back to sleep.

--s2--

I woke up silently. The sun that came in through the window was disturbing me. I looked over at the clock. Nine-fifty-five …

"Oh, crap!" I sat up quickly and grabbed the swim shorts Uryuu tossed me. I slid them on and randomly picked a shirt from the closet. Knowing that I could just wear sandals to the beach I didn't need socks, so I ran out of the room and searched for Uryuu. I had to find out about his father before anyone gets here.

I ran into the kitchen and found him packing something in a bag. "Uryuu…?" I called.

Hearing his name, Uryuu turned around and looked at me. "Yes?"

I scratched the back of my neck; the bug bit is starting to get annoying. "Uryuu, what's your dad like?"

I saw fear and agony shine in his eyes. He quickly turned away fixing his glasses. "He's nothing interesting to talk about." He said smoothly.

I hummed in question. I wanted more information. "Why's that?" I walked up beside him and watched as he picked out a bag of chips from the cupboard.

"Why do you have so many bags of chips in here?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Ah, ah…" I leaned in close to his face. "Answer my question."

He pursed his lips. "He just isn't." He informed me. "Why do you want to know?" He walked out of the kitchen, me following behind, and made his way over to the front door where he put the bag of snacks down with a bag with towels inside.

"You said that my dad was not as bad compared to yours." I reminded him.

"I didn't say, 'my dad'." He said looked at me.

"But that's what you where going to say, so come on," I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his waist so he couldn't escape. "Tell me."

Uryuu didn't move nor speak. I bent my legs so I would be head level to him. He seemed emotionless, besides that small amount of fear that he was trying so desperately to hide.

"Uryuu…?" I whispered.

Just then the door bell rang and Uryuu relaxed; relieved. I looked out the window and saw black hair and a red shirt. After giving Uryuu one last concerned look, I opened the door.

"ICHIGO!!!" I heard before receiving a fist in my face.

Covering my nose I backed up a few steps. "You..." I whispered angrily. "YOU BASTARD!!" I lunged at him and smashed my fist in his gut. "Why must you always be so harsh?!!"

Dad toppled over a little and then straightened up. "Now, for one, that's no way to talk to your father! I feel so rejected…" He made a face to show, dramatically, that he was emotionally hurt. I just rolled my eyes. "Secondly, I'm harsh because I want you to be ready for anything!"

"I'm your son!" I yelled. "It's known as abuse to attack your own child!"

"Are you two going to fight all day or are we going to the beach?" Karin came up beside dad and looked at us.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my neck again for the third time today.

"Let's go!" Dad cheered walking to a red van. He must have bought that last week or something; I've never seen it before.

I huffed and spun around. Uryuu had our bags in hand and had a small smile on his face. I'm not sure why he's smiling, but whatever. I took one of the bags from him and he seemed to snap out of a trance; his smile disappeared. There's something going on here.

"Uryuu…?" I said.

He looked up at me and we started walking to dad's big new red van. "What?"

"What's wrong?" I asked knowingly.

"Nothing." He got into the back of the van and I followed him. Karin and Yuzu where in the middle and dad, of course, was in the driver's seat. Uryuu looked at me questionably. "Why do you ask?"

"You're acting strange." I told him. "I may not be the smartest in the bunch, but I can tell when something's not right."

The van started and headed forwards. Karin and Yuzu were talking amongst themselves and dad was humming along with the radio.

"There's nothing to worry about Ichigo." Uryuu assured me. "Why are you being so… curious… all of a sudden?"

"Well…" I straightened myself out at sat tall against the back seat. "Ever since that last incident, I found that if I want information from you I have to beg."

Uryuu smirked at my choice of words. "Yes you do. And even then you don't get it."

"Exactly!!"

"So, why bother asking in the first place?"

I paused to think about it. Man, why does he have to be so good at hiding things? I stayed silent for awhile trying to think of something to say. Uryuu didn't say anything either; probably to make sure that the silence between us stay so he would have to answer my questions.

I sighed in defeat and looked out the window. Yellow lines passed by again and again. About maybe ten minutes went by before I started to feel sick so I sat up.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin called.

"Yeah?" I responded looking up at her.

"Is Ishida-san alright?"

I turned my head to look at Uryuu and found him leaning on my shoulder. I never noticed that he was there. I twisted my body to look at his face and found him sleeping. Baka (1)… I told him he should have got more sleep. What was he doing this morning anyway?

"He's fine." I said. "He got up early this morning so he's tired. He'll be fine when we get there."

--s2--

The sun is warm against my skin. The smell of the ocean filled my nostrils every time when I breathed in and the sand sank tickled my toes. Orihimi, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo were all ready down by the water with their blankets and umbrellas all set up.

Uryuu hopped out of the van. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and looked up. "I can't believe I slept all the way here." He mused.

"I can." I said. "You woke up early--"

"Because of you…"

"I asked you to come back to bed." I reminded him.

Uryuu didn't respond. Instead he crossed his arms and headed towards the water. I noticed that he didn't bring the bags; he left me with them. I groaned and picked them up. It's not that they are heavy; it's that he just left me with them assuming that I would get them.

Karin and Yuzu went ahead to follow Uryuu. Dad and I carried everything down and set it all up. Unfortunately, dad thinks that since we are together he can start up a conversation.

"So, Ichigo." He sings annoyingly. "How's things going with Uryuu?"

"Its fine, dad." I said quickly.

"You know, when your mom and I where dating, we would find a hotel together and--"

"No!" I yelled. I knew he would come up with something to gross me out. "I do not need to hear another story of yours and mom's sexual dates!!"

"But I'm only telling you so you would have idea's for--"

"NO!!!!" I interrupted again. "Dad, that's-- that's just sick!"

He opened his mouth again and I kicked him in the face. With a sigh I walked away from my disgusting excuse for a father.

"ICHIGO!!!"

I heaved another sigh. When its not dad calling my name in that weird ass tone its Keigo. I stepped to the side and aloud him to pass and fall flat on his face. I turned to watch him struggle to get up.

"You move out of the way again." He whined.

"Like I said before, 'blame my father for it.'" I repeated myself from a while back.

Keigo sniffed in a stupid way and stood up. He smiled then and wrapped an arm around my neck. "Well, anyway, what have you been doing this summer" He asked.

I chuckled a little. If only he knew what had all happened this summer. Uryuu being taken away from a semi-hollow named Kent, me almost getting killed a couple times. It was funny how clueless he was. Since he doesn't know anything about the hollows and all the dangerous things that the others do I simply told him that I did nothing. He shrugged and walked away with Mizuiro towards the water.

I looked back at dad. He seemed to have everything in order so I should find out where Uryuu ran off to. I scanned the sand and water and spotted him with Orihime, Rukia, Chad, and Tatsuki sitting on a couple of rocks on the water that they must have swum too. Uryuu's shirt was abandoned with everyone else's so I guess so. No other way to do it. Why am I thinking about this so much?

I glanced around found Renji. What's he doing here? Rukia probably invited him. I saw a pail beside me and got an idea. I took off my shirt so I wouldn't get it wet and picked the bucket up. I then ran to the water and filled it up. Renji's back was to me and he seems to be completely dry. Perfect. I sneaked up behind him and dumped the water on him.

"HEY!!!" he yelped turning around. He saw me and I started laughing. He looked so cold and so mad. It's just so hilarious. "Ichigo, why I--"

"Hi!" I said innocently. It just pissed him off even more.

"I'm going--" He stopped short. After he grabbed a water gun from Keigo's bag and ran up to the water. He came back pumping the gun up. "If you want to fight, I'll give you a fight."

Laughing, I grabbed a water gun from Mizuiro's bag and ran up to the water. Renji shot cold water at me making me run faster. "Hold on!" I yelled. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Yeah, but now we're even!"

I filled my gun and turned to him. This will be fun.

"AH!" It was my turn to yelp and cold water was dumped on my head. I heard Keigo laughing behind me. Before I could spin around he was already running for his life. He hid behind Mizuiro. I guess this means war.

--s2--

"Ok! Ok!" I called. "I'm through! No one seems to be winning and I'm tired!" Everyone agreed with me. We were all soaked from head to toe and sand was sticking to us. Dad, Yuzu, and Karin had joined in and where washing off in the sea. Keigo and Mizuiro had cleaned up and where now drying off in the sun. Renji had other plans.

"Oi, Ichigo," I heard him whisper behind me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Want to dump a couple of pales on them?" he pointed over to the group sitting on the rock.

"I don't know…" I said. "Uryuu's already mad at me for something."

"Hmm?" Renji hummed. "What for?"

I shrugged. "I know that something's bothering him, but he won't tell me. Now everything I say or do he get's all…" I stopped thinking of a word to say.

"Bitchy?"

I glared at the red head. "Not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say?" He gave me a look of annoyance.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I-I don't know!"

Renji sighed. "He's got you on a short leash."

"What?!!!" My eyes widened for a moment before glaring daggers at the smug shinigami. "I'm not on a leash!"

"Yes you are." He pointed at me. "He's got you wrapped around his finger." He started to circle around me. "He took something from you and you'll never get it back …" He paused when he rounded twice and ended up behind me. He whispered in my ear. "You lost your Man Card."

"WHAT!!!" I turned to face him. My hands clenched into fists and my teeth gritted together. "I didn't _lose _anything!" He stared at me with disbelief. "I'll prove it to you!"

"How?" He crossed his arms.

I thought about it. I then noticed the small water gun still in Renji's right hand. I sighed. Picking up the water gun I tossed to the ground after I stopped the fight. "Let's go."

--s2--

"AHHH!!!!"

"What the--!"

"Stop it!"

"Kurosaki!"

"…"

They all yelled and screamed at Renji and me. Well Chad was quiet, but he always is. Rukia had fallen in the water in surprise. Renji and I where laughing so hard we where about to fall in ourselves.

WHAM!

Tatsuki punched Renji straight in the nose sending him back into the salt water. She glared at me. I could swear I saw flames behind her.

"Haha… Tatsuki… it was only…" I tried to reason with her but I ended up with her fist in my face. I doubled back and followed Renji into the cold water.

Renji was at the surface when I came up. Orihimi, Tatsuki, and Rukia where heading for shore. Chad was emotionless and Uryuu had his arms crossed looking as mad as ever. "What were you thinking, Kurosaki?!" He asked sternly.

"What…?" I questioned swimming to the rock again. "What'd I do?"

"How many times are you going to get me all soaking wet today?" His voice calmed down a little, hiding his anger.

I climbed onto the rock. "Why are you so mad at me?" I put my hands out to him. "We're only having a little fun." I heard splashing. Renji must be out of the water now.

Uryuu looked at me then at my hands. He turned to look at the sky. "I'm not that mad." He reinsured. "I'm just tired. Gomen (2)..."

I stared at Uryuu for a moment. I looked back at Chad and Renji. I lipped the words, "Could you give us a moment...?" motioning towards Uryuu to help explain. They nodded and started to swim for shore.

Putting my attention back to Uryuu I studied him. I tried to find out what was on his mind. I failed miserably of course because Uryuu has that expression that makes it seem like nothing is bothering him. I have to talk it out of him. I suck at talking...

I decided to start with asking what was wrong. He responded with saying nothing at all to me. Why must he make things so difficult?

"Uryuu..." I got up and sat down behind him. As I wrapped my arms around his waist I felt him lean into me. Maybe he's looking for comfort. "Tell me what's wrong." I asked again. I got a sigh for him, but that was it. "I told you about this before. Remember? 'If you don't tell me things their just going to get worse'. Do you remember me telling you that?" Uryuu, again, didn't say anything but nodded anyway. I waited for an answer before I spoke up again. "Well...?"

"You just got me thinking of something." He finally told me. "I don't enjoy remembering this, but... It's just... you don't see how well you have it with your family. You dad may be annoying sometimes, but at least your able to communicate with him."

"Uryuu," I stopped him. "What was your father like?" I leaned in to see his face.

I saw it again. That same scared gaze that's only there for a second then disappears. I held him closer hoping it might help. His hands gripped onto mine and breathed in to clam himself. "He's nothing to me."

"Why...?" I asked; a small word that can ask so many questions.

"Well..." Uryuu moved a bit, uncomfortable for the moment probably. "He despises the Quincy ways. Therefore he despised me for wanting to be with sensei all the time. He thought that it's only the shinigami's job to destroy hollows." He paused. "Even after sensei died... he just said that he was a fool and carried on not caring at all. I hated him." He paused.

"You know what, this is stupid." He struggled and got up away from me.

"What? No." I grabbed his wrist stopping him. "It's not that stupid." He looked at me as if I'm an idiot. "Well... ok, it's a little awkward, but you're talking. You never talk about anything like this. I... I like it."

"What...?" He kneeled down in front of me.

"You don't talk about your pass that much." I told him. "When you do I feel like I'm closer to you in some way."

Uryuu chuckled softly. What he found amusing I do not know, but whatever. He stared deep in my eyes. "Thank you, Ichigo." He kissed my lips gently and left.

I watched as he swam for the shore like the others did before him. I sighed, glad that _that _was over. He's no longer mad and I got new information from him. Today is a good day.

I gasped. A strange reiatsu crashed on to me like a pile of bricks. It feels familiar. It-- it can't be! Uryuu...!

"Uryuu!" I called out searching the sea. I can't see him. "URYUU!!" Damn his ability of sensing reiatsu! I jumped in the cold water. I swam up to where I last saw him swimming and dived down. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I noticed something thrashing about. I grabbed on to it and pulled it up to the surface, glad when I saw it was Uryuu.

"I-- Ichigo..." He panted. "How... He can't... be..." He went limp before he could finish saying anything.

"How did Kent come back?" I asked myself. I got a better hold on Uryuu and swam the rest of the way back to shore.

"Kurosaki-san! Ishida-san!" I heard Orihimi calling us. I got to land and hoisted Uryuu up in my arms. Orihimi and all the shinigami's ran up to me. "Ishida-san!" Orihimi cried.

"Its okay, Inoue," I reassured her. "He'll be fine."

I laid Uryuu down on the sand and looked up into the sky. I saw him; Kent. A big swirl of white flew through the sky. A bit different than his last time he entered, but same idea.

I looked around for the others. Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Karin, and Yuzu had all passed out. Dad, for some reason, was still conscious and tending to the others.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. I glanced over at her, but was thrown of balance by a huge gust of wind.

Orihimi was screaming, Rukia grunted, Renji protected Rukia and I knelt down to Uryuu. Has he gotten stronger, or is it just me? Ice sliced through the air scratching my right cheek lightly. Where is the ice coming from? I don't remember Kent having ice powers. I have to get into my spirit form.

I got up and ran to my bag. If dad sees my body he'll just think I've passed out like the others did. I dug deep into the bag and pulled out my badge. I pressed up against my chest and my soul was released.

I turned back to Kent who was now landing. He landed gently without leaving a giant explosion after it. That's new too. The fog from the ice vanished and revealed that bastard. I grabbed my sword and head forward with fill speed.

Kent faced me with a frown. Again, something different. He usually has an amused smirk on his face. He flicked his wrist and a whirl wind of snow and ice came my way with incredible speed. I got sucked in and was tossed aside. I slid across the sand and heard my name being called. I opened my eyes and saw Kent right in my face. The marks on his face had changed. That's probably why his power changed.

Kent glared at me; nearly snarled. He grabbed my arm and threw me over his head and over to where ever it was; I can't see where I'm going. I went to look at where I was flying and saw Kent again he kicked me in the gut and up in the air. I yelled as best as I could and was caught be someone. I gazed up and saw Renji.

"You rush into the fight to fast." He told me with a small smile.

"Shut... up..." I countered.

He landed on the ground and placed me down. We all then stared at Kent. Kent had a disgusted look on his face. He spoke his voice was slightly deeper than last time. "Kurosaki, I want the one named Ishida Uryuu. Hand him over or freeze." He made an ice berg surround him for effect.

Hold on. Doesn't he know who Uryuu is? He should. Unless he lost his memory. What if... what if this isn't the same hollow? It looks like him, besides for the markings. He wore white pants, white shoes, and a white belly shirt that had one long sleeve, the right one, opened at the shoulder.

No one said anything. Kent was getting impatient. "Well? What's it going to be?" Ice and snow swarmed around us and lift us all up in the air. I noticed Uryuu was left on the ground. Orihimi, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and I rose up. Are arms and legs where then stretched out and tied up by the ice powers. Kent, who I still think is Kent, hovered up and to us. "Tell me which one of you is Uryuu Ishida." He commanded calmly.

I glared at the semi-hollow. If he believes we're able to brake so easily he's got another thing coming. "How are you still alive?" I asked stubbornly.

He glanced over at me, but didn't answer. "None of you are him." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

He looked around, searching. He floated down and landed next to Uryuu. He kicked Uryuu's foot gently, expecting a reaction. When he got none he went to his knees and studied my Quincy. He then took him up in his arms and brought him back up to us. "Don't tell me this is him."

I didn't say anything. I kept my face blank. Kent looked at the others, but they didn't answer him either. He then stared at me again. "Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?" I glared harder, probably giving my answer that I was. He smirked.

Ice and snow whirled around again. He put Uryuu up just like the rest of us. "That means..." He murmured before bringing his face close to Uryuu's.

I lost it. "NO!" I yelled.

Kent retracted and looked at me with a knowing expression. "So this is Uryuu Ishida? This weak thing?" He point at Uryuu. "This is the one who killed my brother!?"

My eye's widened. "B-brother?" I said in fear.

"You're really slow, aren't you?" He said. "I'm Kent's twin brother. Name's Kurt. Kent doesn't have ice powers like I do. You should have got that I wasn't Kent when you saw the marks on my face."

I growled at Kurt. How am I to know all about semi-hollows?

"Now..."

_SLICE!_

Something, or someone, went by me and Kurt. Kurt winced in pain and we where released; all except for Uryuu. I glanced around trying to find out who had helped us. I saw a shinigami not too far away. When he faced us my eyes widened. It was... dad. He smiled at me, that goofy looking smile. I turned and saw dad's body lying on the ground helplessly. When, how...? I wanted to say something but am too shocked to do so.

"Bastard!!" Kurt snapped me out of my thoughts. I glared at him again, trying to staying focus. Kurt was inspecting his left arm that had no sleeve. He licked his index finger and rubbed it on his injury. Without a second more the wound had healed. He turned to us looking a little proud of his ability. "Well, I got want I wanted and I'll be leaving now." He released Uryuu, grabbed him and through him carelessly over his shoulder.

"Wait, no!" I yelled as I jumped into the air. Not again. I won't let this happen for the second time!

I felt something coming near me and I hopped to the side. A blue beam flew passed where I was just jumped away from. Kurt felt the reiatsu and spin around to see what it was. Just as he faced the beam it stuck him straight through the abdomen. He hunched over in agony and dropped Uryuu.

I called out for Uryuu and raced forward when something flew passed me again; a man this time. He caught Uryuu in his arms and landed softly on the ground. Uryuu was safe for now. I looked back at Kurt.

The semi-hollow was snarling at his loss. He took a small glance at his new wound and spat blood from his mouth. "This... this isn't over." He promised. Snow and ice surround him and within ten seconds he was gone.

I sighed with relief. I then remembered the stranger who had Uryuu still in his arms. I came down to the sand and ran over to where the pail-blue haired man stood, everyone followed. The man turned to us and placed Uryuu down. I knelt down beside Uryuu and observed as the man placed two fingers on Uryuu's neck checking for a pulse. "He's fine..." the man whispered.

"I already knew that..." I said stubbornly. I went to take Uryuu away from him when he slapped my hand. "Hey! Who do you think you--"

"Ryuuken!" Dad interfered with my question and came dancing around in his shinigami outfit. "Sashiburi (3)!"

"Quit calling me by my name, Kurosaki." The man now known as Ryuuken ordered.

"Why don't you call me Isshin then we can be just like good friends." Dad whined.

"Because we aren't friends..." Ryuuken stated plainly.

"Hold on!" I said a little louder than I thought I would. I pointed to Dad. "You're a shinigami?" I asked.

"Well..." Dad scratched the back of his head like he was embarrassed or something.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I stared at the ground for a moment.

"I just thought it was better if you didn't know." He told me keeping a smile on his face.

"And... and you two know each other?" I looked from dad to Ryuuken.

"We did once know each other." Ryuuken said. "But now, I decided to change that." He stood picking Uryuu up with him. "Sayonara (4), Shinigami." With that he turned to leave.

I jumped up. "Hey, hold on!" I shouted. "Where are you taking him?!"

There was no answer. I went catch up to him when dad stopped me. "No, Ichigo," he said. "Let him be."

"Why should I?" I struggled to escape dad's grip on my wrist.

"Because, he's Uryuu-san's father."

I froze. That was Uryuu's dad? He's so cold. Uryuu is too, but still. I don't know what to do. Uryuu said that he hated that man. Should I take him away from the man he hates, or just leave him alone?

"Ichigo..." I heard Orihimi speak and I turned my gaze over to her. "Its okay, Ishida-kun's father's got him." I gazed over at Chad, Renji, and Rukia to see what they thought. They all nodded. I looked back to where Ryuuken was and stopped fussing.

"Good!" Dad exclaimed. "Now..." He stared over at the others who where still out cold. "We should get those guys all back home."

Everyone agreed.

--s2--

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!!! OMG that was long... very... very long. SO, because of my awesome work I would LOVE it if you would review and tell me you're going to read this story ALL THE WAY THROUGH! If not... then this is pointless... REVIEW!! NOW!!! OR DIE!!!!!

Words you may not know...  
(1) - Baka = idiot / moron / stupid  
(2) - Gomen = Sorry  
(3) - Sashiburi = Long time no see  
(4) - Sayonara = Good-bye


End file.
